I Won't Miss School
by AdilaRain
Summary: Ichigo can't keep missing school or else he'll have to go to Cram School. But what happens when he gets sick? Sequel to Fever FanFic.


I Won't Miss School FanFic

"Kurosaki. Tardies, absences, tardies, absences, tardies and absences! You have exams coming up in a week and just because you have good grades does not mean you'll pass my exams!" said Ichigo's mad teacher.

School was over for the day and exams were coming up. Kurosaki Ichigo was a great student grade wise, but due to the fact that he had certain "duties" to attend to, this was the reason why his teacher was so mad at him.

"Sensei, I promise I'll pass my exams!" said Ichigo.

"I know you will, but that's not what I'm concerned about! Starting next week, you're going to cram school," she said.

"NANI? Sensei, please!" pleaded Ichigo.

"Sorry but this is what you get," she said sternly.

"Isn't there any other alternative?"

"Well, if you pass your exams, which I know you will, and come to school ON TIME and you don't leave DURING THE MIDDLE OF CLASS for the rest of the year, I won't send you to cram school," she said.

"O.k. I'll do that!" he said quickly.

"You better," she said whacking his head with her notepad.

_I'm too soft _she thought to herself.

Rubbing his head and grumbling to himself, he headed out the door.

Ichigo turned to his side and saw that it was Rukia with her back against the wall and her arms crossed against her chest.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"No, but I was listening in on the conversation," she said.

"If you would just take Kon with you-"

"Not a chance. You know what would happen if I let him run around in my body with a bunch of girls," said Ichigo cutting her off.

"True, but you could always use-"

"I am not using that possessed rabbit."

"Fine! But that's all your options!" snapped Rukia.

"I'll figure something out. Come on. Let's go home," said Ichigo.

The both of them walked their usual route, till suddenly a hollow appeared.

_Oh great. Just what I need _thought Ichigo groaning.

Him and Rukia attacked the hollow. Though this hollow was a little different. This one breathed out snow.

_Great, just great _thought Ichigo.

"Ichigo, look out!" yelled Rukia.

Before he could even react, a bunch of snow came out of the hollow's mouth and hit Ichigo.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he got out of the pile of snow.

Him and Rukia fought the hollow, but it kept spitting out snow or blowing cold air at them. Rukia was good at avoiding the hollow's attacks, but for some reason, Ichigo wasn't so lucky. Finally, the hollow was defeated. Although the area looked like it was hit by a snowstorm.

"Great. Now we have to clean this place up," groaned Ichigo.

"Don't worry, I got this," said Rukia. "Stand back."

He stared at her as he moved.

Rukia took out Sode no Shirayuki and like the world's strongest vacuum, it sucked up all the snow! In less than 2 minutes, the area was cleaned up. Ichigo stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" said Rukia rubbing her cheeks.

"No, but how did you do that?" questioned Ichigo.

"Do what?"

"That what you did just now," said Ichigo pointing at her zanpakutō.

"Oh, that. Well, since my zanpakutō wields snow and ice, if snow is in the area, I can use it or just suck it up," Rukia said nonchalantly.

Ichigo just stared at her.

"Well let's get going," said Rukia getting back into her gigai.

Ichigo got back into his body and they both went home. But due to the fact that he was hit by snow and cold wind, he started coughing and sneezing during dinner.

"Gross Ichi-nii, said Karin covering her food with her arm.

"Oh, dear onii-chan. I hope you're not catching a cold," said Yuzu.

"No, don't worry. I'll be fine," he said.

"You should get some rest, Ichigo" said Rukia.

"Yes, Ichigo! Listen to Rukia-chan!" said Isshin Kurosaki.

Ichigo just glared at him.

"No, oto-san is right," said Yuzu picking up the dishes.

"Yuzu, let me help you clean the dishes," said Rukia.

"Oh no, my sweet third daughter! Why don't you help Ichigo get into bed so you can snuggle close to him for war-"

A bowl went flying towards the psychotic father, hitting the back of his head.

"You call yourself a father? Do us all a favor and keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!" yelled Ichigo.

"On the contrary, my son. I am doing you a favor!" responded Isshin rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm going to bed," said Ichigo in an annoyed tone.

"All I'm saying is that when Rukia-chan got sick last time, you took care of her and listened to my advice! So maybe you should listen to me more of-"

Ichigo kicked one of Karin's soccer balls at his father's face.

Both him and Rukia were blushing really hard.

"I said shut up!" yelled Ichigo storming to his room and slamming the door.

Since the day him and Rukia got caught during that certain intimate moment when she was sick, his dad wouldn't stop babbling about sex, marriage, and grandchildren.

_Damn it _thought Ichigo as he got into bed.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up with a fever.

"This was the hollow's doing," said Rukia in his room.

"Shit! I can't miss school either or sensei will kick my ass!" said Ichigo rubbing his temples and throat.

"This reminds me so much of the time I got sick," smiled Rukia reminiscing.

That just made Ichigo think of the moment him and Rukia were seriously making out, which made him blush.

"Well, I can't miss school," said Ichigo trying to get up.

Rukia just poked him and he fell back.

She chuckled saying in a happy voice, "This really reminds me of the last time!"

"Why are you so happy midget?" growled Ichigo.

"Because now I'm the healthy one and you're the sick one! Ha Ha!" chirped the amethyst eyed shinigami.

"Shut it! I'm going to school!" he said putting on his uniform.

"Oh and don't even think about telling my dad! Since today's Friday, it's alright that I go because I can take care of my fever on the weekend," he said breathing heavily.

"You're going to suffer through class Ichigo," said Rukia.

"I'll bear with it," he said putting his shirt on.

They went downstairs, grabbed small pieces of toast, and ran outside the door before the family commented on Ichigo's face.

When they got to school, Kiego was running towards them.

"Ichigo!" sang Kiego jumping towards him.

His face was greeted by Ichigo's fist.

"Leave me alone," groaned Ichigo.

"Whoa, someone sounds like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Tatsuki. "And looks like crap."

All of Ichigo's friends crowded around him.

"Yeah, you look horrible Kurosaki-kun. But, but, but, I don't mean your ugly, I mean that you just look pretty sick and and-" fumbled Orihime.

"I think he gets it Inoue-san," said Uryū.

"And why are you guys surrounding me like I'm some kind of freak show?" stated Ichigo rubbing his temples.

"Harsh, Ichigo," said Mizuiro.

"Not as bad as getting a sucker punch to the face," groaned Kiego.

"You do look sick, Ichigo," said Chad breaking his silence.

Ichigo just kept rubbing his temples and looking down on the floor to ignore his killer headache.

"Ichigo got told off by sensei that if he didn't come to school for the rest of the year, she'd send him to cram school," said Rukia pointing her thumb at him.

"Oh, so that's why," said Mizuiro.

"Is it possible for you to get stupider, Ichigo?" said Uryū. "Why didn't you just stay home and accept going to cram school?"

"Hey, I go to cram school!" wailed Kiego. "Why can't you just join me, Ichigo?"

"That's exactly why I don't want to go!" glared Ichigo at Kiego.

"No one can blame him," whispered Tatsuki to Orihime.

"And to make things worse, he wouldn't listen to me no matter what I told him," said Rukia fake crying with a hankie.

"How could you ignore poor Rukia-chan's pleads? You're a monster!" said Kiego holding Rukia's shoulders.

Suddenly the bell rang, so they all went to class.

"You really should have stayed home, Ichigo. You're in no condition to be here," said Rukia fussing over him.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me," he said.

Class was hell for Ichigo. His head was pounding, his heart was racing, his breathing was hoarse, and he could barely concentrate during class. To many of his classmates, his face looked even scarier than it usually did. So many people avoided eye contact. At lunch he couldn't eat, but Rukia gave him some hot tea.

"At least drink this. It'll help," she said feeling his forehead.

It was a delicious hot milk tea and it really soothed his throat. But the feeling of Rukia's small warm hands on his face as it caressed his cheeks and brow made him feel so at peace. He felt as though he could fall right asleep in her arms-

"Rukia, you'd make such a great wife for Ichigo, the way you take such good care of him," snickered Tatsuki.

Ichigo, turning at least three shades of red, spat out his milk tea on Kiego's face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" cried Kiego in pain.

"Gross Ichigo," said Mizuiro.

"Are you o.k. Kurosaki-kun? Maybe you're fever's getting worse, because you're turning red!" said Orihime.

"No Inoue, I'm fine," said Ichigo wiping his mouth.

"Orihime's right Ichigo," said Rukia as she peered into his eyes making him blush even harder.

"Oh my, Ichigo, you pervert! Why are you blushing?" said Kiego.

Ichigo just punched him in the gut. Kiego curled into a ball groaning in pain.

"Well, you still have enough energy to punch people Ichigo," said Tatsuki.

Lunch ended by the time Ichigo finished his tea. Although during class he started to feel drowsy. Then the room started spinning.

_Aw crap_ he thought to himself.

He fell to the ground on his knees holding his head. People started to freak out and Rukia screamed, "Ichigo!" as she ran to his side. The teacher ran to him as well and looked at his face, which was really pale.

_He's sick_ she thought to herself. _And right after I tell him about his attendance._ "Kuchiki-san, take him to the nurse's office."

Rukia helped Ichigo to his feet and took him out of the classroom. When they got to the nurse's office, Rukia lead him to one of the beds where he blacked out. The nurse took his temperature, said that his fever was very high, and then applied a cold patch to his forehead. Ichigo's teacher came in and asked if he was o.k. The nurse said that he'll live, but he was extremely sick and needed to rest.

_I'm too soft _Ichigo's teacher thought to herself. "I'll let him slide, since he had the determination to come to school even though he was sick. Kuchiki-san, make sure he gets better over the weekend o.k."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Rukia.

An announcement came calling for the nurse to go to the principal's office and Ichigo's teacher back to go back to her classroom. So they left the two shinigamis alone. Rukia stroked Ichigo's hair, while she held his hand.

_Strange _she thought to herself. _The tea was only supposed to make him fall asleep. Not react like this. _

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," said Rukia placing a small kiss on his cheek.

A groan came from the sleeping shinigami as he opened his eyes. Seeing Rukia he rose from his bed.

"What happened? I blacked out in the middle of class and I don't remember anything."

"Baka. You fell to the ground in the middle of the class and Sensei told me to send you here," said Rukia.

"Damn it," he said face palming.

Rukia punched him on his thigh.

"What the hell midget?" he yelled.

"That's for going to school sick," she yelled back. "You never listen to me!"

"I could say the same about you, dumbass!" he responded. "Remember when you got sick? Huh? You followed me and tried to attack the hollows and scared me half to de-"

He stopped when her lips came upon his. She put her arms around his neck as she continually kissed him. He fell back on the mattress as he kissed her back as well with his arms around her waist. Then she stopped kissing him. He was in shock, but his lips still wanted to kiss hers.

"Yeah I remember," she said smiling. "And it ended up with us like this."

Ichigo sighed and then smirked.

"Yeah and then my sisters and psychotic father caught us."

Rukia giggled and then said, "That was really embarrassing."

"I guess we both need to listen to each other a little bit more often," said the orange haired teenager.

They both began to laugh and then kiss again. Afterwards, Rukia snuggled close to Ichigo in the bed with his arms wrapped around her as they fell asleep.

"Ichigo, you insignificant lucky bastard!" cried Kiego in a complaining voice. He, Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryuu were spying on them. They planned to see how Ichigo was doing after that whole commotion that went on in class.

"I must say. Kuchiki-san has odd taste in men," said Mizuiro.

_Well she did change his world _thought Orihime with a sad sigh.

Uryū noticed that Orihime looked sad. So he held her hand and gave her a small smile. She smiled back in gratitude for the small comfort. Chad smiled at his friend Ichigo, happy for him. Tatsuki sighed heavily. "It's going to be a little weird to be around them since we spied on them," she said.

"I better tell everyone that Kuchiki-san and Ichigo are officially an item," said Mizuiro.

"And I'm going to have a lot of fun teasing Ichigo," said Kiego evilly rubbing his hands together.


End file.
